1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel circuit and driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a pixel circuit and driving method thereof capable of improving the color washout phenomenon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has the advantage of the smaller size, the lower power consumption and no radiance, the LCD is becoming the main stream of the market gradually. However, the desire of the LCD with the wider viewing angle, the higher resolution and the larger size is the market trend.
However, when watching the LCD from a large viewing angle, the color washout phenomenon is generated so that the color of the image is distorted. The so-called color washout phenomenon means that when watching the LCD from a larger viewing angle, the color of the image is distorted to be whiter than normal. That is, when watching the LCD from a larger viewing angle, the distortion for the pixels with the medium and low gray-level luminance is more serious. As a result, reducing the redundant luminance can effectively improve the color washout phenomenon. Therefore, because of the trend of the image without distortion, the development of the wide viewing angle technology is necessary.